Ragna the Bloodedge (Female)
If you want to see the Ragna played by Trip, see here. Biography Rachel has the same backstory as her counterpart from the normal timeline until she got trapped in the room by a certain bunny-like vampire. However, Link helped her get familiar with her surroundings. Out of gratitude, Rachel made some tea for the members of the Room. She was surprised that the Room had a pool in its basement. She met Neptuneman and Cliff the Cat Ninja. At one point, she thought that Cliff was a beastkin, but Cliff corrects her and tells her that he's a 10th generation cat. Much to her annoyance, Rachel finds the swaying of Cliff's tail to be cute. The trio talks about how Rachel's friends are assholes and how said friends possibly sent her to this place using magic shenanigans. One time, Rachel heard about a man gunning for Michael Tapferin. She wanted to protect him because she needed something to pass the time while she was trapped here. She also met another gender-flipped counterpart in Ai Sendou. They got along pretty well. Rachel learned of the existence of Ai's male counterpart, but they haven't met in person yet. Personality Rachel's a rough type, with little time to spare for anyone else's problems. She is an extremely focused and single-minded person more often than not. However, her moral compass and sense of empathy, along with her general naivete show that she is really a kind person. If you present her with your problems, she'll empathize, as well as apologize and say that she has her own problems to take care of. You've got to really latch onto her leg, beg and plead, or alternatively just get under her skin to get her involved with your crises. If you're a decent enough person, Rachel will treat you with the kindness you deserve. However, she also bears serious anger management issues, which are not helped by the Azure Grimoire. If you're any number of people who've dealt some form of injustice that she remembers, expect no mercy. If Ragna loses sight of her goals and focuses solely on her rage, she could very well become the monster many think of her as. Abilities * Ars Magus Adeptness: With the Azure Grimoire, Rachel was granted a startlingly high proficiency with Ars Magus, the functional magic of the BlazBlue world (though actual magic and sorcery are different things, and far more ancient and powerful). Ars Magus comes in various forms, but the only two that Rachel keeps in handy are Barrier, a magic shield that forces her to stay put, and Burst, an all-encompassing explosion of energy that does no actual damage, but is meant to blow enemies back. * The Azure Grimoire: Much less a fashion accessory and more as much a part of Rachel as her other limbs; the Azure Grimoire is an artifact of legend, but not one Rachel can use to its fullest potential yet. It grants Rachel the use of dark flames in her attacks. These streaks of darkness, upon hitting their enemy, will damage their soul as well as their body, and the severed portion of their soul will be absorbed by the Grimoire and used to heal Rachel's wounds. She can also kick the Grimoire into overdrive, increasing the potency of her soul eating abilities, but at the expense of any of her personality traits not related to anger. Overusing the Grimoire can result in her becoming naught but a big, blind ball of unbridled rage. * One hell of a cook: Jubei taught Rachel how to cook, and she's pretty good at it. She particularly enjoys cooking meat dishes. She even makes a great pot of tea. Friends *'Link (Post-Calamity) ' *'Cliff' *[[Aichi "Ai" Sendou|'Aichi "Ai" Sendou']] Trivia *This Ragna would later be revamped and used in A Game of Gods: Rennaisance. Category:Female characters Category:Blaz Blue Category:FG Only Category:Ragna the Bloodedge Category:Gender-Flipped Counterpart Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts